Cadaver
by Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot
Summary: It's a bit Kazuya x Junish but in quite a different way.


Cadaver

It's a bit Kazuya x Junish but in quite a different way.

I'm about to go there. Yes, _there_. You know... where many Tekken fans get angry with the complete disregard for canon shown in fanfiction?

I'm going there.

Disclaimer: Like I'm stupid enough to think that I could ever own Kazuya. He'd totally own me instead.

* * *

Kazuya throws the boy to the ground with all his might and bends down over him smirking, pulling his arm back a short way before slamming it down hard. But the blasted boy rolls away at the last moment leaving Kazuya's fist buried in the dirt instead of his face. Jin stumbles back onto his feet and away from Kazuya. Kazuya gets to his feet grinning manically.

"Don't you run away from me boy!"

Jin bristles at the implication that he would run from a fight like a coward. Kazuya laughs openly. If the boy _were_ a coward, if he wasn't _stupid _he would be running. After all, there are many cowards hiding around the world with their heads hung in shame but they _are_ still alive.

The boy lunges at him. _Pathetic_. Kazuya strikes him down once again and begins bashing Jin mercilessly.

_The annoying thing-_ he breaks Jin's cheek bone with a sickening snap -a_bout the boy- _just about snaps his neck by driving him headfirst into the ground -i_s that he never- _stomps on Jin's face and cracks more bones -_makes a noise._

Kazuya rises and stares down at his son, relishing the horrified look on Jin's face as he stares back at him. At least Kazuya thinks he's looking at him, it's hard to tell because of the swelling around Jin's bruised eyes. Kazuya speaks to his Jin the words spoken to him by his own father.

"Are you afraid to die son?"

Jin's breathing is shallow and quick and sounds as if it's full of liquid. Kazuya wonders if he hasn't punctured Jin's lung when he broke that rib earlier. Then... quietly, he hears the most beautiful sound in the world. Jin's eyes roll back as he moans in pain. Crouching down, Kazuya places a hand on Jins forehead over the devil's third eye.

"How about I make you _scream_ for mercy?"

Jin's natural eyes fly back open but before Kazuya can even gouge out the Devil eye, Jin is screaming at the top of his lungs. What the hell...? He's convulsing, writhing on the ground. Jin's skin appears to literally be crawling. Kazuya carefully backs away, his grin sliding off his face, unsure of what phenomena the boy is currently experiencing, only sure that it isn't caused by Kazuya himself.

"N-NO! UUURGH! NO! What have you... AAAARGH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!!!"

Kazuya's eyes widen slightly. Is Jin speaking to him? What on earth is he screaming about?

Jin pushes himself away, still screaming, still convulsing, still moaning, his skin now an odd shade of yellow.

"M-mother! Mother, what happened to you?! Why aren't you at peace?! Leave us be!!! LEAVE US!!!"

Mother? What on earth is he-?

"AAAARGH!!!"

Jin screams himself hoarse, looking past Kazuya into the distance before passing out completely. Kazuya turns to look into the distance, to see what his son saw, what apparently drove him insane.

He wishes he hadn't.

His heart does that odd convulsion thing where it clenches and makes his breathing painful. This isn't isn't a foreign phenomena to Kazuya. It has happened before a very few times in his life. What is different, is that the heart convulsions have never been accompanied by this other sensation which was currently filling his gut. _Nausia_. He startes dry-retching, disgusted by the sight before him.

As it draws closer he can _smell_ it, the stench emanating from it, wafting over to him in waves and his self control goes out the window. He falls to the ground and shamelessly vomits his guts out. He's sweaty and clammy now but he pulls himself to his feet because he can see that it wants a fight.

It _enrages_ him.

How _dare_ that pathetic _thing _use her as a puppet? Once upon a time, this is the sort of demon she would have vanquished without even batting an eye. Kazuya was beginning to understand now. Jin hadn't been lying. When he'd woken up after Ogre's attack, he really _couldn't _find her body. This piece of _trash_ had opportunistically stolen her body before her blood had even cooled. Jin's current struggle is because his Kazama blood is reacting so badly to this sin against nature.

How _dare_ it challenge him to a fight?

Kazuya decides then and there that he is going to kill it. He doesn't need purifying powers to kill it. He has all the power he needs fused parasitically inside him. He could kill it now if he wanted to but Kazuya is hesitant to get too close to _her_. The demon pulls himself and his puppet into a fighting stance and Kazuya screams in fury, unable to control his rage.

Jun is staring at him.

But it's not her. Her eyes are half-lidded and _yellow_ and blank. Her mouth is hanging open slightly and as he watches a centipede crawls from between her lips and drops to the ground. Her grey skin is rotting, open flesh covering her corpse, white bone visible in places. Her body, devoid of all clothing which could have provided some modesty, has been submerged in some strange purple and black substance which is coating her body. It also appears to be in her tangled hair which has been robbed of it's former lustre and is now just a matted mess surrounding her face.

Kazuya lunges at it. It hides behinds her, guiding her movements, using her body as it's protection and weapon. In the back of his mind, Kazuya prays Jun will forgive him as he beats her lifeless body out of the way. He doesn't _want_ to be doing this. But the demon keeps using her as a shield and Kazuya has no choice.

He picks her up and throws her away from him where she lies broken and useless, beyond any repair. The demon releases it's useless host and starts to beat a hasty retreat. _Oh no_. Kazuya is having none of it. Throwing his arms back, Kazuya opens his third devil eye and for want of a better word, electrocutes the demon spirit. It screams like a dying cat before exploding into nothingness.

A sound behind Kazuya drags his attention away from the spot where the demon just vanished. Jin is stumbling away into the distance now. Kazuya turns and watches his still convulsing son leave, no longer caring to follow him. They can always fight again another day. But _this_ simply cannot wait any longer.

Kazuya turns and walks over to the broken remains of Jun Kazama. Kazuya dislikes seeing her body so disregarded. He ignores the smell and the unknown substance on her corpse and picks her up. Thankfully her eyes are now closed, unable to unseeingly witness his madness. Not that he cares if people think he's mad. They _should_ think that. He _knows_ that he is. But Jun... she was crazy too. She had to be.

Once upon a time this woman had understood him.

Kazuya picks up her body and begins to walk. Into the forest, away from the city. He walks for days non-stop, like _he_ is a possessed spirit. He steers clear of any roads or towns or humans and nothing approaches them. He feels surprisingly content, just walking with Jun. He imagines it would be even nicer if she were able to speak with him.

Finally, Kazuya reaches his destination. His heart is begins clenching again as he returns Jun to her home. He gives her the resting place that she so surely deserves after such a painful life and unloved afterlife. Kazuya digs her grave himself. And he hopes that maybe one day, even if he cannot meet her again in spirit, his body can rest beside hers on the peek of the cliff looking out over Yakushima.

* * *

Yeah, that's right. I went there.

Don't get me wrong, when I first played TTT I thought Unknown looked like Jun but that was only for about five seconds until I imagined them side by side and decided that they didn't look similar enough. And after seeing Unknown's ending where she has green eyes instead of brown... yeah. The only smidgen of maybe comes from Ogre's ending where Unknown shows up when he's got Jin. That's actually more than a smidgen.

So this is obviously non-canon in pretty much every way seeing as Unknown isn't even a dead person, but I had fun imagining it so hopefully you enjoyed reading it too. It turned out a bit... sweeter than I had imagined. :D


End file.
